Pacar Khayalan
by Rara19Park
Summary: Seorang fan yang sangat mencintai idola nya hingga ia menganggap idolanya itu adalah pacarnya. Ini summary bukan ? Lee Kiseop U-Kiss


_PACAR KHAYALAN_

Warning :

Apakah anda yakin untuk membaca cerita ini? Karna ini merupakan khayalan saya yang mungkin anda semua tidak akan suka . Jika anda yakin,silahkan baca. Tapi jika anda tidak yakin,silahkan tekan 'back'.

Cast :

Rara (OC)

Lee Kiseop

Rated : T

Genre : Romance (?)

Catatan :

Aneh,Abal,Gaje

OOC,Typo(s),ga nyambung

Merupakan khayalan saya tentang Kiseop oppa^^

.

.

.

"Oppa, hari ini sangat cerahkan ?" Tanya seorang yeoja -yang sedang bersandar dibawah pohon- kepada seorang namja disebelahnya. Namja itu mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu oppa~" kata yeoja itu lagi. "Nado" jawab namja itu singkat..

.Namja itu memetik bunga rumput yang ada didekatnya dan dengan terampilnya ia 'menyulap' bunga rumput itu menjadi sebuah cincin..diraih nya tangan kiri yeoja yang ada disampingnya kemudian ia memasukkan cincin yang telah ia sulap itu tepat dijari manis sang yeoja.

"Mianhae Rara-yah, aku hanya bisa memberimu ini . Tapi percayalah,aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan melebihi nyawaku sendiri." Ucap namja itu sambil menggenggam erat tangan yeoja bernama Rara itu. Seketika wajah yeoja itu merona merah dan sambil malu malu ia berkata "oppaa~"

Melihat tingkah orang yang sangat dicintainya seperti itu,namja itu tersenyum. Kemudian ia membawanya kepelukannya.

.

Rara POV

06.00..

Kriiiiiingg...(Alarm)

"Aiish...bunyi apa sih itu ?" Ucapku yang masih setengah bangun.

Aku masih tiduran diatas tempat tidurku yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang ini. Bukannya aku tak mau bangun,hanya saja aku sedang mengumpulkan seluruh nyawaku.

5menit kemudian aku bangun dan mendudukkan badanku ditepi tempat tidurku. Mataku menangkap sebuah figura yang berada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku. "Selamat pagi oppa,,tadi malam aku memimpikanmu lagi loh" sapaku pada figura itu,ah lebih tepatnya pada foto yang ada didalam nya.. Foto seorang Lee Kiseop.

Apa kalian tau siapa Lee Kiseop ?

Dia adalah seorang bintang. Dia adalah salah satu member boyband ternama 'U-Kiss'

Dan aku ? Aku hanya seorang gadis sederhana yang bersekolah di KissMe Senior High School. Aku sekarang duduk dibangku XI IPA-A. Aku bukan orang yang mudah bergaul,dan itulah sebabnya aku tidak memiliki banyak teman.. Aku juga seorang yatim piatu karna kedua orangtua ku mengalami kecelakaan 2tahun lalu saat mereka ingin menjenguk pamanku yang sedang sakit.. Tapi aku cukup bersyukur karna orangtua ku telah menabung untukku. Dan tabungan itulah yang kugunakan untuk membiayai hidupku . Aah aku jadi sedih jika mengingat itu.

Dan Lee Kiseop ? Sejak orangtua ku meninggal,aku merasa sangat kehilangan. Aku merasa tidak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini sampai akhirnya aku melihatnya disebuah acara ditelevisi . Sejak itulah aku mencintainya. Ya,aku sangat mencintainya. Karna dialah aku tetap kuat hingga sekarang. Dan apa kalian tau? Kiseop itu pacarku. Tapi itu dalam dunia Khayalku..heehee

.

Kulihat jam di dinding kamarku,dan...oh sudah jam 06.20. Kuletakkan kembali figura itu dan bergegas kekamar mandi.

.

07.10..

Aku sedang memasukkan buku buku pelajaran kedalam tasku. Setelah kurasa lengkap,aku kembali mengambil figura yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidurku.

"Oppaa,aku sekolah dulu ya,,,kau jangan nakal. Oke ! Dan..saranghae oppa" ucapku pada figura itu.

Setelah mengembalikan figura itu,aku mengambil tas sekolahku dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarku.

Saat aku hendak membuka pintu,aku merasa ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang, "kau tak boleh pergi" katanya..

"Tapi aku harus sekolah oppa" jawabku. Kalian tentu tau siapa yang memelukku ini kan?

"Tidak,sampai aku mendapatkan morning kiss ku" katanya lagi sambil tetap memelukku. Aku tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuhku agar berhadapan dengan nya.

Chuu..kucium pipi kanan nya.

"Disini..disini..disini..disini..disini..belum" katanya sambil menunjuk bagian wajahnya yang belum mendapatkan morning kiss.. Haha,dia sangat manja kan?

Aku pun mencium pipi kirinya,kemudian keningnya dan hidungnya terus kedagu nya dan terakhir bibirnya.. Dia pun tersenyum dan membalas ciumanku dengan mengecup keningku..

.

.

.

14.30..

Aku merebahkan tubuhku disofa ruang tamu. Entah kenapa,aku merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Kupejamkan mataku,berharap agar aku tertidur.

Namun saat aku mulai terlelap,ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsiku. Ya,kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri..

"Rara-yah,banguun.." Ucapnya. "Aku lelah oppa.." Sahutku dangan mata masih terpejam.

"Ganti dulu pakaianmu,lalu makan..baru setelah itu kau istirahat,oke !"Katanya lagi

"Tapi oppa.."Rengekku, "tidak ada tapi tapian. Ayo bangun !" Dia berucap sambil berusaha membangunkan ku. "Arasseo !" Jawabku ketus.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan kekamarku. Hey,aku memang sangat lelah sekarang.

.

.

"Sudai selesai makan nya ?" Tanya nya saat mendapati diriku yang sedang tiduran diatas tempat tidurku. "Hm.." Gumamku

"Sekarang boleh aku istirahat ?" Aku bangun dan bertanya padanya.

"Tentu saja,beristirahatlah .." Jawabnya sambil mengecup keningku. Aku hanya tersenyum..

"Tuhan,aku sangat mencintainya. Pertemukanlah aku dengannya Tuhan.." Pintaku dalam hati

.

.

17.00..

Chuu~

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh bibirku.

Dan sekarang ada yang membelai rambutku. Kubuka mataku perlahan,dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sosok seorang namja tampan dihadapanku.

"Bangunn..sudah sore" namja tampan itu berucap. Aku yang belum sadar 100% pun bertanya

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ku sambil menunjuk batang hidungnya..

Dia tertawa,,"kau lupa ? Aku Kiseop mu" katanya.

"Oohh.." Aku ber-oh seperti orang bodoh.

Entah itu lucu atau tidak,dia mencubit kedua pipiku dan berkata "kau lucu sekali.."

.

.

19.30..

Aku berjalan keruang televisi dengan membawa sebungkus keripik kentang yang tadi ku beli disekolah..

Ku dudukkan tubuhku disofa dan kunyalakan televisi ku.

.

"Rara-yah ! Kau dimana ?" Kudengar sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Cepat kesini Rara-yah ! Aku ada dikamar." Ooh Tuhan,ada apa lagi sih ? Terkadang aku bingung dengan sifatnya itu.

"Cepat Rara-yah !"

Astaagaaaa,,benar benar anak itu

"Iya,aku kesana." Aku bergegas berlari kekamarku.

.

"Cepat kerjakan PR mu !" Kata nya tiba tiba saat aku sampai dikamar.

"Aku malas. Besok saja lah aku pinjam punya teman." Aku menyahut..

Ada apa dengan nya? Mengapa dia tersenyum semanis itu?

Dia mendekat kearahku ?

Oh,,dia membelai mesra rambutku..

Tapi,,kenapa tangan nya berhenti ditelingaku?

Dan,,Hey dia menjewer telingaku !

"Aww,sakit oppa..lepaskan !" Jeritku dengan mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"TIDAK . Sampai kau mengerjakan PR mu" dia menyeretku kearah meja belajarku.

.

.

.

1 tahun berlalu..

"Selamat ya.." , "Selamat Rara-yah.." , "Kau hebat !" ,, ya kira-kira seperti itulah suara-suara yang tadi kudengar saat aku masih berada di KissMe Senior High School.

Kalian tau ? Aku lulus ujian dengan nilai tertinggi disekolahku. Dan aku juga mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pendidikanku dibangku kuliah. Aku hebat kan?

Haha,yang hebat itu sebenarnya Kiseop oppa,dia yang selama 1tahun ini terus terusan -tanpa henti- menyuruh,ah menemaniku belajar.

Tuhaan,aku benar benar mencintainya.

Ah,lebih baik kupercepat langkahku, aku sudah tak sabar ingin memberitahukan ini padanya..

.

Cklekk..kubuka pintu rumahku.

Ku edarkan pandanganku keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Tidak ada. Dimana dia ?

Kulangkah kan kaki ku menuju kamarku. Barangkali dia ada disana..

"Oppa ?" Panggilku saat masuk kekamarku.

Hey,dimana dia ? Apakah dia tidak merindukan ku?

Kurasa sekarang mataku berair,,bagaimana tidak ? Aku merindukannya.. Aku juga ingin menceritakan hal hebat yang baru kualami. Tapi dia tidak ada :(

Aku berjalan kearah jendela kamarku,namun tiba tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahku.

"Selamat chagii,,kau hebat ! Tidak sia-sia usahamu selama ini. Aku bangga padamu !" Ucap suara itu..

Kubalikkan badanku,,dan berlari kearah nya..

Kupeluk erat tubuh nya..dan,

"Hey,jangan menangis.."

"Entahlah oppa,,aku merasa aneh hari ini.. Aku merasa jika kau akan meninggalkanku"

"Mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu ? Aku akan selalu bersama mu..jangan menangis lagi,oke !" Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menghapus air mataku..

"Kau mau ikut denganku ? Aku ingin pergi ketaman.." Katanya lagi.. Aku hanya mengangguk.

.

.

"Rara-yah,apa kau percaya aku mencintaimu ?"

Deg,,

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak dengan ucapan nya?

"K..kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku ?" Kuberanikan bertanya pada nya.

"Ah,ani..aku hanya bertanya. Jika kau percaya aku mencintaimu,maka aku akan berhenti manjadi pacar khayalanmu" ucap nya lagi.

"A..apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? Kau akan meninggalkanku eoh ?" Kurasa mataku memanas..

"Hey,kau tau ? Aku lelah menjadi pacar khayalan mu !"

Tes..

Kurasa aku menangis..

Dan,kulihat dia mulai menghilang perlahan lahan dibawa angin..

"Oppa,,kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? Aku mencintaimu oppa..sangat mencintaimu " gumanku..

"I love you too" seseorang mendekat kearahku dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah..

"Oppa ?apa kau Kiseop oppa ?" Seakan tak percaya,aku bertanya padanya..

"Siapa lagi ?" Jawabnya singkat..

"Ta..tapi..tapi mengapa? Bukannya kau lelah menjadi pacarku ?" Aku masih tak percaya..

"Iya,aku lelah. Lelah menjadi pacar khayalanmu. Dan aku ingin menjadi pacar sungguhan mu" ucapnya..

Jujur,aku masih bingung..

"Kau bingung ? Sebenarnya aku juga bingung dengan semua ini. Tapi sudahlah,yang penting sekarang kita bersama . Kau mau kan jadi kekasihku dalam dunia nyata mu?"

Aku mengangguk cepat..

Dan ia segera membawaku kepelukannya..

"Tuhan,terimakasih kau telah mendengarkan permintaanku" aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan -dalam hati- tentu nya..

.

.

END..:)

Mian ceritanya jelek :)


End file.
